


He has a very particular skillset

by implodingpotato



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lyf’s vendetta against violins, POV Outsider, Quick and dumb, Yes the prison has a violin budget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/implodingpotato/pseuds/implodingpotato
Summary: The Head of the Yggdrasil System Interplanetary Crimes Division has a problem and there's apparently only one man for the job.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	He has a very particular skillset

**Author's Note:**

> to the Lyf stans in the Discord, y'all give me life and I love you

"I'm confused," said the head of the Yggdrasil System Interplanetary Crimes Division. "I did explain that we're on the trail of an extremely dangerous and crafty smuggling ring that we think is making its way to Midgard."

"Right," replied the Captain of the New Midgard Transport Police.

"And that we'll need the full support of the Transport Police to catch them."

"Right."

"So what I'm struggling to understand," the Yggdrasil System Head continued through gritted teeth. "Is why your Chief Inspector assigned me just one of your officers and told me the case would be closed by this time next week, 'no problem'."

"Might I ask which officer this was?" the Captain inquired politely.

"One—" the Chief pulled up the file on their datapad. "Lyfrassir Edda, apparently. Inspector Second Class—is this some kind of a joke? What do you expect one Inspector Second Class to do against a ring of smugglers?"

"Ah," the Captain said. "Remind me of how your smugglers prefer to operate?"

"We don't have firm confirmation, but we suspect that they're using musical instruments to smuggle their goods. Primarily, for some reason, violins."

"I _see_ ," said the the Captain. "Well then, I can assure you that there is no better man for the case than our Inspector Lyf."

"Explain."

"When it comes to hunting down violins, he's like a bloodhound. He won't let you down."

"Hm. I didn't realize that hunting down violins was a skill that you had such a need for in the NMTP," the Chief said, sounding slightly mollified upon hearing the Captain's confident tone.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," said the Captain. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave. If Inspector Lyf is going to be away for a few days, I ought to pay a visit to our finance division to let them know that they should adjust the prison violin budget for the time being." They saluted and left.

The head of the Yggdrasil System Interplanetary Crimes Division watched them depart and decided that it was simply better not to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> the smuggling ring gets busted in record time; marius finds out and pouts about lyf not bringing him any of the violins; lyf regrets everything about his life choices


End file.
